The Four Horsemen of Light
by AracnusTyron
Summary: Four young mutants with their own backgrounds and perspectives will bring Apocalypse down. Will the world face a begining or an end?
1. Quicksilver

A/N: all the characters and stories are from the X-men movie comics and movies.

Magneto increased his control over the magnetic poles of the earth and the magnetic field surrounding him increased with force as more and more scraps of metals, wroughts and irons get attracted to it. The ground shook harder and the buildings from the far off view started to collapse

"Erik!" Raven shouted at the levitating Magneto who is surrounded by a magnetic force field that his son Quicksilver can't managed to penetrate.

Magneto slowly opened his eyes and turned sideways to face his former ally and enemy. Why is she here? He wanted to kick himself for asking, she is here to save Charles of course. And she brought Charles' team of course. "Mystique" he stated, as if summoning her true self.

She was shaking her head, as if denying her identity, the one she was supposed to be. She was donning a new uniform and in her human persona again when she was supposed to be bare and in mutant nature because she accepted this a long time ago.

"I know you think you've lost everything but you haven't! You have me, Charles…"

Raven stopped and glanced sideways to her silver haired companion. The guy shook his head and turned towards Magneto looking warily, as if he was holding something back.

Magneto got confused at this exchange between them. He remembered that guy, he was the one who helped Charles and Hank to broke him out of the prison in Washington. He never thanked them because it was about something bigger, Charles and Hank together with the bone clawed x-men member from the future named Logan used him to stop Mystique from making the biggest mistake that would cause the downfall of all the mutants. He never heard back from the speedster, and he only remembered a few things about him as he drawled petty information while saving his ass love like the effects of whiplash and something about his mother who knew a guy that could control whatever it was.

"You have more family than you know. You never had the chance to save your family before but that's what I've come here to tell you…" she finally continued. He just stared back at her then he shifted his glance to her companion.

"And You?" He asked the speedster.

Peter faltered as he stared at his father. Same dark eyes that held many hidden emotions. He knows because as much as he denied it back then, he held back many emotions and built a facade of an easy going funny guy because he found out at a young age that humor hides his pain. The pain of being fatherless, the pain of being discriminated because of his mutation and the pain of being lost.

He hid himself in facade for many years now. He channeled all his frustrations in his speed power and be a petty thief out of pure selfishness because what is there to do at all? He have been sent many juvies and jail for this acts. He knew that broke his mother's heart and his little sister was determined to change him, even though the truth is he was simply lost. And he knew that his father was feeling exactly the same. His regret was that he didn't marched up to him as soon as he found out about his biological father. He spent months and days trying to deny this fact. He was even disgusted at first to learn that the man he helped in prison break tried to take over the world by manipulating the sentinels to erase the humankind. What kind of a sick man does that? Peter's family was almost endangered by his scheme. But after some time, he have come up with the decision to face him, demand answers, even punched the guy for being a lame dad t him. But it was too late, his father was crushed by the loss of his own family. Peter even mourns the fact that he had a half-sister he never knew.

"I'm your...I'm here for my family too!" he decided quickly. The prospect of surviving this war with the Apocalypse, the first mutant in Earth was thinning and he did not want to confuse his father anymore as it may lead to further destruction as emotions can cloud your reason anytime possible. Besides, it wasn't like lying to him, he just hold back the whole truth. The regretted for a while his decision because he mght never see him again after this.

 _For the fastest person in the world, he never knew the feeling of being too late...until now..._


	2. Storm

These enemies are not backing down any moment. She was tired from fighting that blasted laser optic mutant and almost felt like she almost died had Psylocke sliced the car that the blue beast threw at the air almost crushing her. She continued fighting the laser mutant but he was suddenly teleported out from the battlefield. Not knowing what to do next, she backed up against a wall and turned into the other direction and was shocked. She watched in hidden corner as her heroine Mystique and a silver haired guy stood in front of their newest recruit who surrounded himself with magnetic field and currently shifting the magnetic poles of the Earth that will ensue the end of the world and the beginning of a new one

"I'm gonna go and fight for what I have left" Mystique said. Magneto gave her a long glance and she continued. "Are you?" she asked him firmly. Magneto seems to contemplate her question and he wasn't the only one.

She felt almost hopeless in their situation. Yes, she hated this world. It has been unfair for her to live like a rotten rat in the streets, barely surviving if she hadn't discover her powers to control small thunder, wave of tornado blast or even strike lightning to utilize in her thievery. Her "family" which consisted of many street kids in Cairo's bazaar place have always depended on her. She tries very hard to survive but the cruel fate had bestowed a desperate poverty upon her. Even Mystique was not enough to inspire her from refraining to be tempted by Apocalypse's promise.

He amplified her powers and promised her a better world but as she is seeing her surroundings, fighting fellow mutants and the consequences of erasing the entire mankind that includes her foster family back in Egypt, seeds of doubt began sprouting in her drought mind that somehow, she made a mistake of choosing this side./p

Mystique didn't wait for his answer though, she and the silver haired guy turned their backs on him with the latter taking his time before holding the back of Mystique's head and speeding faster than the speed of light towards a battle jet floating above.

 _The lightning has yet to strike..._


	3. Cyclops

He was supposed to be the one dead. Alex was spending his time teaching gym class to a middle school after his rough voluntary solitary confinement then his time with the original X-men and then his military career that almost costed his life when William Stryker almost kidnapped a group of mutants in his squad.

If only the mutant genes weren't passed unto him, he would never have to suffer this mutation that left him in a hopeless situation, driving their parents with worry to call their estranged son to help his younger brother. He would have enjoyed his simple but longer life in peace.

Then this happened.

Mutations.

It caused a great divide upon those who are and those who weren't. This almost severed his ties to his brothers had he be a cold and bitter person. Alex was just scared as he was when his powers started growing.

He learned that it all started with this first mutant called Apocalypse. If only he had not existed at all, then this divide and this fear in the society even inside the walls of their home will not be there in the first place. He solely blamed him before for that. And now he have a good reason to wreak vengeance for his brother who died making his stand, died trying to protect his old friend and professor he know will help his younger brother as he deal with his condition. He died thinking of him. Thinking that he can be a good man and Jean assured that fact.

He was also tired from the battle for he did not know how to fight with his powers or even control it for that sake. He had moments with bullies in school but he could get away with it in the past as Alex taught him some moves to knock down a bully if necessary. But Alex is gone now and Professor X is still being held kidnapped by Apocalypse. He had no choice but to follow his instincts and blast the enemies, the four horsemen (particularly the one who can manipulate the weather) with his optic laser blasts. His priority was to save his professor, the one his brother Alex died saving.

 _Then he can give Apocalypse the permission to die by his own eyes..._


	4. Jean Grey

She wasn't so sure how she could fight in this battle. All she knew is that she have to find and get the professor back before it's too late. She remembered the day when he first arrived at the Grey residences. He personally came and offered them his school for the gifted youngsters. She was very hostile and cynical back then. Her parents are scared of her like she is some kind of a monster inside their home. They called her mutation a disease and she was often reminded to held back her power at all times. Of course she obliged but sometimes the society itself was harsh and she is a teenager with hormones fitted to emotional bursts. She was not convinced by the feature of the school mainly because they used the term gifted. She tried reading the professor's mind but he caught her and smiled as he told her it was rude to read people's mind without their permission. He assured her that he is just like her. She never believed it and showed her capabilities in front of him by levitating the cars, the hose and even its water outside the window and she saw an authentic worry instead of hostile or fear.

"You have more power than you can imagine Jean" he pointed out the obvious at her. "The question is, will you control that power or let it control you?" he asked and that stunned her. Even under his tutelage, Jean still can properly control her powers. At heightened emotions or stress, she can shake the whole mansion. She sees dreams or premonitions that left her screaming for several nights. She hears the voices of her fellow mutants that was enough to drive her complete insane but professor helped her.

And now he needs her help, only she wasn't sure how to do can only manage to guide their fellow mutant and newfound friend Kurt or better yet Nightcrawler as he teleported in the almost maze structure of the building as he search for professor X. She managed to remain calm in order to think logically but her connection with Kurt was cut off, someone is attacking him.

She tried to reach into professor's mind but unable to do so. She panicked, as she remembered her recent nightmare about the world being in chaos, burned in fire and many unspeakable horror as Apocalypse take over the world. It was a premonition. But she can't lose her hope now and so with a full effort she tried to control her fear and set on things to avoid what can possibly happen if they lose professor X. She can never forgive herself if he died while she stood helplessly.  
p style

 _She needed to control herself..._


	5. The Redemptions

That was odd Erik thought. He knew that they knew he's a servant of Apocalypse yet they didn't fought him. More confusing was the strange glance that speedster was giving him before running towards their team. He was much confused and lost and when the mind is in this state, certain memories resurface to give light.

He remembered the time when he first met Charles and he had saved him from drowning with the killing determination to exact revenge on the mutant who killed his mother. His old friend believed in him when he knows himself that a part of him cannot change his perspective on matters like revenge and the animosity he felt towards humanity. He still believes in him and it shows on Raven's part too. And then he shed a single tear.

Ororo noticed the energy appearing out of the thin air and the Apocalypse stood on the ground in a blink of the eye. He was gravely disappointed at something. Something indeed went wrong and she thought that world will pay for sending him in the edge of his patience.

"Charles! I know you can hear me. We're still connected!" he said with malice and point to his temples. "Charles! Show yourself!" he ordered. Still no response, he cried out his name once more and a thunder broke out from the skies.

Then something went completely out of line, an invisible force just punched the world's bane.

Quicksilver speeded up and time once again slowed in a surreal manner. He smirked as he stood in front of Apocalypse and threw a punch to Apocalypse's face then chest and stomach resulting to the latter's somersault in the air. Now that's a record for the things he never imagined he would be doing in his life. By five punches and a kick, he was about to give what he hopes to be a knockout kick or punch but then he caught a glimpse of Apocalypse's white eye indicating his channeling of power until Quicksilver felt something gripped his leg tightly and he can't moved himself from the soil that wrapped and stuck on his left leg. His smirked disappeared as he saw Apocalypse sauntered over him.

"Hush child!" Apocalypse hissed through him and he tried connecting his fist with the Apocalypse's face but failed as the mutant caught a grip on his hand and he bend it backwards that almost broke his arm. He shouted in pain as it as followed by a hard kick in his free leg, sending him crippling in the ground. He fell in the ground wailing in pain he felt at his broken leg. How was he supposed to fight now? Then Apocalypse grab hold of his neck and hold him in front towards an appearing member of the four horsemen.

Her long dark curls waved furiously in the air as she struck ready her sword to serve her master.

"End him" Apocalypse ordered and Psylocke glanced at her master before pointing her sword to Quicksilver.

Here he was about to die, his father who don't know him as his son staring at this point and he has no seconds left to spare. He glanced at Magneto's direction and softly said the word before he closed his eyes and accepting his fate. That word disconnected Magneto from all the confusion and hopelessness. "Father"

But Psylocke's sword never struck him, it instead slashed across the face of Apocalypse. The first mutant grab his servant by the neck and strangled her with all his might. He just lost a servant from the battle jet, his plans were screwed with Charles being kept by his team and now he's being betrayed by his other remaining servant. He had enough betrayals for a lifetime. But something was wrong about the mutant he's strangling. He let go of Quicksilver and focused on her until she shifted into a blue reptilian skin with red hair and yellow eyes that he assumed in league with Charles.

Storm was frozen at her spot as she watched the mutant that enhanced her powers tried to suck out the life of the mutant she looks up to. Somewhere Charles sensed Raven's pain from his connection with the Apocalypse and he cried out for her.

Mystique was trying to free from the hand of the monster but finding herself weaker as her lungs began to react from the lack of oxygen and the muscles of her throat being crushed. She was hanging a few inches above the ground.

"The great hero" sneered Apocalypse.

Storm backed up into the corner as guilt consumed her and she helplessly watch Mystique's life little by little sucked out of her. This Can't Be Happening. Her beliefs in Apocalypse shattered completely as she watched him take Mystique's life out. He doesn't really care for the mutants. He only wants to rule and enslaved people and even them mutants. She figured as soon as she ran out of his favor, he will dispatch her or even kill was no better world, there was only Apocalypse, the end!

"You are venom, just like the others" he sneered again as he tightened his grip on her throat. Quicksilver watched angrily and frustrated as the Apocalypse tried to kill her. "Charles! Save your weaklings. Your life for theirs!" He shouted in void. Mystique was helplessly clawing her hand and she tries to shift her body size and shape to be freed with no result. She limped as she suffered from the asphyxiation. "Charles! Will you do nothing?" Apocalypse yelled angrily.

Unfortunately, Charles will do something.

He sensed Charles in his mind and he faced the now standing Charles and both of them battled at each end to fight over control. He let go of his handle to the blue mutant. Mystique fell into the ground directly. A part of his mind was continuing to fight and gain dominance with Charles but his consciousness was aware of his surroundings.

Jean watched helplessly as her professor writhed in pain while he was lying on his back with closed eyes. She knew that the professor do not stand a chance alone with that kind of mutant. He does not stand a chance alone. She thought once again and then her gaze fell into the figure who was walking maliciously towards them.

Then a pair of two heavy irons planted itself in an intersecting manner, serving like a shield between the X-men and the Apocalypse.

Magneto levitated just about three feet above Apocalypse as he faced his master. He glanced at Quicksilver who still look tortured beyond and Mystique who was slowly regaining conscious as she grab Quicksilver's freehand and turned to him.

"He hurt your son" she said then glancing towards Apocalypse.

He scanned the features of Quicksilver as their eyes met and he was struck with wonder as those pair of eyes looked at him. He sees this pair of eyes every time he sees his reflection. And then he remembered when he first met this young mutant who told him something about his mother who knew someone that could control something. Metal. He remembered a forgotten memory before he met Charles or even plotting to assassinate Shaw. He met a woman in a bar and ended up in bed with her. It was for one night only as he was tired from all the pain of being alone and lost. He left the woman without a notice and ventured on his own again. He didn't even remembered her name while the woman embedded his name and even his power she accidentally noticed when they were in bed in her mind. His face still haunts her in her dreams as she raised their son. Mystique glanced at his direction when she was trying to explain that he haven't lost all yet. Then a while ago when he asked what's he doing there with Mystique or the X-men team for that matter, and he stuttered. "I'm your...I'm here for my family too." Did he meant son when he first answered him? When he saw what Apocalypse done to him, he felt a sudden surge of anger and something he couldn't point out...protectiveness? He threw in an off balance as another matter of confusion settled to his veins until Mystique confirmed it to him. The memory of his wife and daughter dying from the arrow that pierced through them because he tried to save a human came into his vision. Another violent memory surfaces and he remembered his mother trying to comfort him while he was being pressured by Shaw to flipped the coin until the evil mutant pulled the trigger to his mother. It was happening again. Losing his family because of this mutation.

He has a son

He still has a family

His son is hurt and now in the danger from the hands of Apocalypse

"You betrayed me!" Apocalypse accused him

"No! I betrayed them" he glanced towards them and his gaze linger quite long to his son.

He then used his power to summon enough metal objects dangerously sharp and hurtled him towards the Apocalypse. But the latter was fast enough to draw a force field against him and he defiantly moved forward to Magneto's direction to show him just how powerful he is as the first ever mutant to dwell upon the Earth. Magneto concentrated harder, remembering all his loss but feel hopeful, hopeful that he can still save his old friend who never stopped believing inhim, save his former allies from dying in vain to protect the world, save the son he never knew he had and save himself through this redemption.

Scott saw the opportunity to avenge his older brother Alex. He and Beast set off to help Mystique and Quicksilver. Beast held Mystique while he used his power to break the solidified earth in Quicksilver's leg. Once he was freed, he aimed his deathly stare towards the mutant that destroyed a part of him. His optical blast helped penetrate deeper to Apocalypse's shield and he was beginning to falter as his subconscious part used a lot of energy bringing Charles down but no he wasn't going down too easily. As Cyclops stared hard to channel all out his frustration, anger and regret. He cried out loud once he felt the energy leveling down and pain shooting in his eyes. He tried to ignore it and concentrate better but it was all he could do before he fell down and he closed his eyes for a second. That was his second big mistake as Apocalypse used this moment to shove him back into the wall with sheer mind force and he felt the wall swallow his whole body, leaving out his head. The sensation of being dried off cursed through his veins and he yelled for help. Not because he was afraid to die, it's because he wanted to destroy this mutant who killed his brother first before he can die himself.

Jean watched her professor X writhed in pain and she badly wanted to help him. She just wasn't sure enough how she can do this without killing the professor himself. She can fight with him, yes she knows that now but she can barely control her powers and worse, it has to be done in the plane of consciousness. But time is running out and professor X have called upon her for three times already. He is asking for her help. In a state of panic, she heard him muttered. He is talking to Apocalypse.

"You will never win"...

And why is that?

"Because you are alone"...

She remembered her original plan again and decided to take her chances for the better good. She entered the mind dimension of Apocalypse and Professor X who was bloodied pulp and writhing defiantly.

"And I am not" he finally said. Then Apocalypse turned around to see the bright light that penetrated in this place and saw a girl with long red hair and dark brooding eyes facing him. He rose up from where he was kneeling and stared back at her, wondering how she managed to do that.

"Let...go.. Unleash your power Jean. Let go! No fear..." Professor muttered in his breath.

She listened to her professor once and dropped everything else around her. She focused on Apocalypse and started walking towards him, never breaking her eye contact with him. As her subconscious started this, so was her real body. She walked towards him until she was just standing on the air. They were staring down each other, assessing the situation itself. Whatever she was seeing in her previous dreams, the fire, the chaos it was all a reality for now. It wasn't a dream, it was a premonition. But she didn't get to the end of it, and now she will find her answer out.

"Let go Jean! Unleash your power, Jean let go!" Professor X yelled to her and she obliged.

All her insecurities, the fear she felt when it first manifested, her inability to stabilize it sometimes causing harm to others were channeled and her fury set it. The discrimination she felt towards the hostile environment of humans and the fear of her mutant peers all added up. Holding back emotions like fear, anger and hate lashed out on her energy and she unleashed a dangerous force inside her, targeting the first and the most powerful mutant on this Earth.

Well not the most powerful mutant anymore

A dark sinister thoughts clouded her mind at the thought of this Apocalypse mutant, threatening her life. A dark figure almost shaped like a… a pair of bird wings emerged and emanated at her aura, the fiery colour almost burning everything from her. She screamed in oblivion and hatred and unleashed it all out on Apocalypse who staggered back and vanish from his subconscious plane. The real body of Apocalypse did the same and her powers started to peel his body layer by layer.

I got the wrong mutant

She is more powerful, even for me.

Yes, I may be at her mercy

But so do the world

Once she became like this

Again

His plan was not vain

Magneto saw an opening as he struck down the vulnerable left over of Apocalypse with the sharpened heavy metal construction wroughts with all his might.

Beast regained consciousness and saw Scott almost dying and freed him from the encasing wall. Cyclops wasted no time in using his optic laser blast and finished what he had started. This time, no more blinking and exhaustion was kept at bay.

Apocalypse tried to preserve himself by using a shield so he can escape them but bolts of lightning shot through the shield and penetrated inside, electrifying him. He saw none other his first horseman, summoning enough lightning bolts and strikes at him.

You will never win

Because you are alone

His four horsemen are gone. One died, the other was nowhere to be found. Theses two betrayed him and sided with his enemies.

She is still there…

He used his last ounce of energy to get through inside her head and was successful at breaching her barriers. This is his last chance.

"You made the mistake of hiding" he said

"I am not hiding, I am striking you down with others and you are dying!" she answered back

"I am not talking to that you, I'm talking to the other you!" he said

"What's that suppose to mean?" she never stop her unleashing powers but her concentratiob cracked upon his response.

"You don't know what you are capable of and you let yourself be enslaved by a blind leader as well. Come with me, leave them! They are not worthy of your powers!" he pleaded.

Jean was appalled by this, did that mutant just asked her to join his side? Did he thought that she can just be manipulated that easily?

"Why would I listen to you? You are the enemy!" she shouted back defiantly.

"Your only enemy is you, I know what you are and I will reveal them as soon as you joined me for my cause!" he yelled. He was starting to be broken but he still hoped against hope that will bait her. She proved him wrong in the end.

Jean was more angrier with the mutant for getting under her mind so she decided to finish it once and for all and she screamed once again to strike him down dead. Apocalypse muttered his famous last words but she heard him.

"All is revealed" he said and stared at her as his body broke into layers and he was destroyed again once and for all. The power surging from Jean showed off in her eyes as her pupils turned burning red and the fiery bird wing aura emanating from her transformed into a whole body of a phoenix bird spreading its wings wide open. Then it dissipated to her core along with her eye color as she exhaled and everything came back to normal for her.

She was trying to deny it with a contented smile but a part of her was doubting whatever she had just done. Yes she controlled, but barely. And there were those menacing last words of Apocalypse, leaving fear in their trail. What does he meant by that? She would have to talk to professor X once he's better. She set her feet below to the ground as did Magneto and Storm. Mystique rose from her position with Quicksilver who put his unbroken arm around her shoulder for support. He gave a glance towards his father who seems to be asking if he was alright. He just nodded. Beast and Cyclops approached them and they all gathered up towards the body of Charles Xavier lying unconcious.

"Charles! We lost him!" the panicked voice of Moira hanged in the air.

"No, he's not, I can still feel him in my mind" she said and it was true.

She knelt beside him and touched his cheek. She closed her eyes and concentrated on willing him to wake up. In a matter of three seconds, he squirmed slightly and opened his eyes then smiled.

"Thank you Jean" he said.

"Charles? Charles do you know where you are?" Moira asked him.

Charles scanned the faces of his team, and he said without looking through her eyes what Moira said to her CIA headquarters meeting room when she was being questioned after he erased her memories of him and what she knew. "On the beach, In Cuba, with you" he said.

"What beach?"she asked, curiously shocked that he knew this fragment memory she always found confusing and pleasantly as well.

Then he touched her cheek and temple with his hand and a lot of memories resurfaced from her vision. The moment she first met him, when they went on a top security task in Russia, when they were aboard the jet to stop Shaw, when she held him as he was shot down by the bullet of her gun as Magneto deflected it and their last kiss in front of the mansion.

"I'm sorry...I should never have taken those away from you" he said while caressing her face. She smiled with a forgiving expression and the silence was broken down by Nightcrawler who waked up from his unconsciousness.

"HOLD ON!" he bolted up fast and shouted. They all looked at him with amusement. "What did I missed?" he asked with his german accent and Charles Xavier smiled.


	6. Rising From Destruction

It went all over the news, the aftermath of the war was met with more relief than actual hatred for the mutants who caused this as it prevented the human population to cease from existing according to the statement made by CIA agent Moira Mactaggert. They were all more stunned to the aid given by the mutant Erik Lensherr or better known as Magneto as he just tried to extinguish them with manipulation of Sentinels last 7 years ago. This lead to more controversy between the coexistence and relationship of humans and mutants together in this world. Clearly there is still an existing animosity towards the minority of them but they can't hide the gratitude they felt towards them too as they have defended them for more than once.

The world is not divided by black and white and a mutant or a human gene. There is an existing infinite amount of shades of grey and what better way to make your stand last than being united together as we go on with evolution.

The students watched from the large garden as Jean Grey and Erik Lensherr helped each other in building the destroyed mansion and school. Storm glanced at Quicksilver's figure who was holding a pair of crutches with his one leg in a cast already full of writings and doodles. She approached and tapped him on the shoulders and he turned to her.

"Mystique told me he is your father" she said nodding towards Erik's direction. "Are you gonna talk to him?" she asked again. She was curious about what happened back at the battle versus Apocalypse. She heard him called Magneto father but after that, there had been none interactions between them directly. She became close to her heroine, Mystique and she mentioned the biological father and son thing about them to her.

Peter glanced back at his father, pondering on the inevitable confrontation about them in the future. He knows that his father won't stay in the school. He's a lone wolf and he knew that feeling long time ago. "I might, one day." he answered, mostly to himself. "Think for now, I'm just gonna stick here for a while" he said as he put his shades on to avoid the blinding sun. Now he has a direction, a reason to move and for once he's never running away again. He is staying.

"Me too." she said. Ororo will stay until the Storm learns how to channel her powers correctly. She may be far from her foster family but she knows that they can get by themselves. She taught the, enough tricks which may be inappropriate such as thievery but she'll be back for them someday. For now, she can relax. No more struggling to get ahead of the day to beat the doom of poverty, she is now free as the prevailing wind and the sun is shining brightly in her clouds as she also found a new home.

Not far from the site where his older brother stood his last stand against the Apocalypse, Scott stared down at the ground. He sighed and closed his eyes even though everything is protected when he is wearing his ruby visor. He made his last promise to his brother. "I'm gonna be a good man. After I learned everything I should know, I will continue what you have started. I will guide and instruct these generation of young mutants as well like you did with your gym class in middle school." he chuckled.

"I will not be consumed by fury and regret, Jean told me that. She's a special girl ya know? Too bad it was you who first saw her" he joked to himself.

He knelt and placed his hand in the ground for a while. He took off his ruby visor and closed his eyes peacefully when he felt a hand hold his slumped shoulder. He knew that hand as he reached and hold them, intertwining their fingers as he put his ruby visor back to his eyes as he stared at hers. He wasn't sure what colour her eyes were because all he can see was red, but he was pretty sure her red locks were real and he smiled.

Jean smiled back at him. All the worries left her as of now, content and relaxed as she hold hands with Scott. They were all looking up to her with reverence and the fear they exude around her was completely gone now. This is what she wanted for a long time. Acceptance and Control over herself. The words of Apocalypse were nagging at her mind every now and then but she did not let that take over her. She is of her own person. She is a free as a bird. A strong bird, that rises from the vulnerability and even death. She is a phoenix flying towards the sun.

As these students passed by the now fixed school, they awaited for the new days and even adventures to come. They will not have to worry about being alone, for they are fighting as a team. They are sticking up as a family.

 _They are the X-men..._


End file.
